With the exploration and development of marine resources in China, the vast deep seabed having rich natural resources and a special political status is becoming a strategic region drawing the attention from various countries in the world, particularly in the aspect of study on complex deep seas. The limited data obtained through various traditional techniques lead to more difficult observation of the deep-water environment, which in turn results in a confined recognition of people about the multi-scale changing process of deep oceans, and the predication of future development is restricted. In view of this, it appears to be particularly important to acquire full-depth in-situ comprehensive observation data of oceans, particularly large-depth near-bottom observation data.
Ocean internal waves are generated between water layers with inconsistent densities in the oceans, extend along the full depth of the oceans, have the characteristics of large amplitude, high flow rate and high propagation velocity, and are extensively distributed in oceans around the world, particularly in South China Sea. The internal waves may induce powerful vertical flows which in turn cause migration of sediments and pollutants, thus, having a great influence on the marine environment and gaining more and more attention from people. The suspension of submarine sediments by internal waves has been observed in various sea areas, and huge submarine nepheloid layers are formed.
Traditional marine in-situ observation platforms mainly consist of a submersible buoy and a seabed station. Observation devices carried by the submersible buoy are fax away from the seabed and thus cannot observe near-bottom marine parameters. Although the seabed station can fulfill near-bottom observation of the seabed, the landing attitude of the seabed station cannot be guaranteed when the seabed station is launched to the seabed, and once the seabed station topples or is trapped in mud, it cannot be recovered easily; and more importantly, due to the poor loading capacity of the traditional seabed station, only near-bottom ocean dynamic parameters can be observed, while full-depth observation of oceans cannot be fulfilled. In order to realize full-depth comprehensive observation of oceans, two or more observation platforms have to be used, which leads to complex operation and poor safety; and data of the multiple observation platforms need to be transmitted to one station to be corrected. Therefore; a comprehensive observation system is in urgent need nowadays to realize observation of the whole space of deep oceans to gain a more comprehensive and deeper recognition of the effect of ocean dynamics on submarine sediments. The submarine sediments are generally observed by means of optical and acoustic instruments which can only reflect the suspension concentration and cannot figure out quantitative parameters. The invention aims to fill this blank to realize full-depth observation of the suspension of the submarine sediments by ocean internal waves from the seabed to the sea surface and to accurately determine the suspension quantity of the submarine sediments, thereby facilitating the prediction of erosion of ocean internal waves to the seabed.